The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear that accommodates different foot sizes.
Articles of footwear for sports like soccer tend to be expensive due to the use of various different types of materials that must be manufactured and assembled. Additionally, articles must be manufactured for each distinct footwear half size that further increases manufacturing costs. There is a need for articles that address the limitations of the related art.